oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Eyes of Glouphrie
The Eyes of Glouphrie is a quest revolving around yet another plot against the Grand Tree gnomes, this time not by Glough, but a much more feared figure from gnomish history. Details Construction * Magic (cannot be boosted) * , (to obtain from the Wintertodt), or Managing Miscellania to get a Maple log *Completed The Grand Tree quest. |items=*Bucket of sap *Mud rune *Pestle and mortar *Maple log *Oak log *Hammer *Saw Recommended: *Dramen staff if you've started Fairytale II for the use of fairy rings, or some form of teleportation to Yanille |recommended = *13 Runecrafting needed for ironmen to craft a mud rune, unless obtained by a monster drop or purchased from the Mage Training Arena with Pizazz points. *Slayer ring — Stronghold Slayer Cave teleport and quick access to fairy rings *Knife — To get the sap from the trees in Tree Gnome Stronghold if not already retrieved |kills = Evil creature (x6) }} Walkthrough Starting out Head south-west from the Spirit Tree in Tree Gnome Stronghold until you see a quest start point. Enter the cave, and speak to Brimstail. He will ask you to go into the next cave and look at it carefully. Inspect the singing bowl, set in the center of the cave surrounded by a black circular pothole, 'Unlock' (attempt to) Oaknock's Machine. Once you're done with these two actions, talk to Brimstail again. Talk to Brimstail again, and he will tell you to go and talk to Hazelmere. Fully finish the dialogue or Hazelmere will not be understood later on. '''Hazelmere is located on the island chain east of Yanille. There is also a fairy ring directly beside his hut code . Another way to reach him is using the Nightmare Zone minigame teleport and running south-east. Memories Speak to Hazelmere—there's a long conversation, and he will get inside your mind where you can now talk to him. This requires 46 Magic and '''cannot be boosted. A long cutscene will follow showing the goblin wars against the gnomes, and Glouphrie with the Gnome King. Hazelmere will then give you a violet pentagon for the machine. Sabotage Go back and speak to Brimstail where you will see a shorter cut-scene in which an invisible gnome will sabotage the machine you examined earlier. Crush your mud rune with the pestle and mortar, and then use it on the bucket of sap to create magic glue. Repair the machine using your maple logs, oak logs and the glue. You will need to have a hammer and a saw in your inventory. Now, you will have to unlock and restart the machine. For this, you will need more crystal disks—talk to Brimstail to get some from him. You can talk to him multiple times to get more shapes. If you can no longer get disks from Brimstail, drop the disks and talk to him again to get more disks. To work this machine, you have to fit crystal disks to the numbers shown. The numbers will be different for everybody; therefore, you have to solve this mostly yourself. This is how it works: To the west side is a chart showing the values of each colour. The crystal is equal to: * Red: 1 * Orange: 2 * Yellow: 3 * Green: 4 * Blue: 5 * Indigo: 6 * Violet: 7 This value is multiplied by the number of sides each crystal has * Circle has 1 side. * Triangle has 3 sides. * Square has 4 sides. * Pentagon has 5 sides. * Example 1: a 4 can be a red square or a green circle (1 * 4) * Example 2: a 7 can only be a violet circle (7 * 1) * Example 3: a 12 can be a green triangle or a yellow square (4 * 3) Some of the colours can be easily mixed up, since they are very similar (e.g. blue, indigo and violet). Hover them with your mouse to be sure. There is a token exchanger on the right-hand side, which allows you to insert various tokens and change them for others of the same value. You cannot exchange more than 35 points worth at a time, but you may exchange a single token for many other lower valued tokens if its value is high enough. You will always receive the same value back, in different tokens. To unlock the machine, you have to create a single disk worth the number of points shown on Oaknock's machine. The numbers are different for everyone. As a general strategy, try and get the smaller numbers and it's easier. Any violet pentagons or similar if not needed may be exchanged for ones of a lower value using the Oaknock's exchanger. Once unlocked, you need to restart the machine. For this, you will need to fit six separate tokens to three different numbers. Be patient—it can take a while to get all the tokens that you need. You may speak to Brimstail to get more tokens which may make getting the ones you want easier. An example of a completed machine. Note that all the slots need to be filled. In this example, using two violet triangles turned the light green, but still did not work. If this happens, you can just use the exchanger to turn it into two pieces, since the total points stay the same. Assassination Once you have unlocked the machine, speak to Brimstail again. The once cute creatures are now evil creatures. After the cut scene, talk to Brimstail and he will tell you to speak to King Narnode, but you don't have to speak to him before killing them. There are six creatures in total, and they have 1 Hitpoint each, Note: If Brimstail kills the evil creature, that evil creature is placed in one of the above locations. Talk to King Narnode, and he will reward you. Rewards Required for completing Completion of The Eyes of Glouphrie is required for the following: *Monkey Madness II Trivia * "Anima Mundi" is Latin for "the soul of the world". * If you have started Monkey Madness, you'll mention Karam's camouflage when talking to Brimstail after the machine has been sabotaged. * If, by misunderstanding, you grind up pure essence and add it to the sap instead of mud runes, you will end up with a bucket of weird gloop. *The area where the cutscene from the quest takes place in can be seen from the western side of the Burthorpe Games Room by using an oculus orb. As the gnome and goblin armies are not classified as NPCs by the game, they can be seen as well. Eyes of Glouphrie Category:Intermediate quests